dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
MBLAQ
Archivo:TTTTT.png ¿MBLAQ? ﻿MBLAQ, (엠블랙) - (pronunciado “emblack”) que significa “Music Boys Live in Absolute Quality” es un grupo de 5 chicos de Corea del Sur que hace música pop y R&B, fue creado por el cantante Rain bajo su sello discográfico J. Tune Entertainment. Carrera 'Perfil del grupo' *'Nombre grupal': MBLAQ *'Producido por': J. Tune Entertainment *'Color oficial': Chocolate Perlado *'Nombre del fanclub': A+ 'Debut' El grupo debutó en octubre del 2009 en el concierto de Rain titulado "Legend of Rainism". El 14 de octubre del 2009, el grupo lanzó su primer single "Just Blaq" que encabezó varias on-line y off-line de música en línea en Corea del Sur. Su debut en la cadena de televisión fue en el Mnet Countdown! el 15 de octubre del 2009. En su MV “Oh Yeah” participo HyunA miembro de 4Minute. Integrantes Archivo:Iup.png Los miembros son (de izquierda a derecha): Mir. Thunder . SeungHO. G.O. Lee Joon. '☆SeungHo☆' thumb|left|300px Nombre artístico: Seung Ho (승호) Nombre real: '''Yang Seung Ho (양승호) '''Fecha de lanzamiento: '''16-Octubre-1987 '''Lugar de nacimiento: Seul, Corea Del Sur Posición: '''Vocal / Bailarín / Líder '''Debut: 2009 Estatura: 176cm Peso: '''63kg '''Tipo de sangre: A Aficiones: Gymnasio / Bailar / Tocar el piano / Trucos de carta '☆G.O☆' thumb|left|300px Nombre artístico: G.O (지오) Nombre real: '''Jung Byung Hee (정병희) '''Fecha de lanzamiento: '''06-Noviembre-1987 '''Lugar de nacimiento: '''Chang Won, Corea del Sur '''Posición: Vocalista Principal Debut: '''2007 '''Estatura: 177cm Peso: 65kg Tipo de sangre: A Aficiones: '''Cocinar / Cantar / Bailar ☆Joon☆' thumb|left|300px '''Nombre artístico:' Joon (준) / Lee Joon Nombre real: '''Lee Chang Seon (이창선) '''Fecha de lanzamiento: '''07- Febrero-1988 '''Lugar de nacimiento: '''Seul, Corea del Sur '''Posición: Vocal / Bailarin Debut: 2009 Estatura: 180cm Peso: '''65 kg '''Tipo de sangre: A Aficiones: '''Ejercicio / danza moderna ☆Thunder☆' thumb|left|300px '''Nombre artístico:' Thunder (천둥) / Cheon Dung (천둥) Nombre real: Park Sang Hyun (천둥) Fecha de lanzamiento: '''07-Octubre-1990 '''Lugar de nacimiento: Corea del Sur -- Filipinas Posición: '''Vocal / Bailarín / Rap '''Debut: 2009 Estatura: '''181cm '''Peso: 65 kg Tipo de sangre: '''A '''Aficiones: '''Componer / Escribir letras / Rap '''Especialidades: '''Bailando / Rapeando / Cantando / Inglés / Tagalog ☆Mir☆' thumb|left|300px '''Nombre artístico:' Mir (미르) Nombre real: Bang Cheol Yong (방철용) Fecha de Nacimiento: 10-Marzo-1991 Lugar de nacimiento: '''Jang Seong, Corea del Sur '''Posición: '''Vocal / Rapero Principal '''Debut: '''2009 '''Estatura: 178cm Peso: 63 kg Tipo de sangre: '''A '''Aficiones: '''Practicar chistes / Cantar / Bailar Última noticia: '''La verdad es que estoy feliz de comentar esto, para que nos demos cuenta de que MBLAQ es tan buen grupo que está sufriendo plagios. La cantante ecuatoriana Andrea Bucaram, plagió descaradamente la cancion Oh Yeah y la presentó en programas de Ecuador bajo la frase: "yo la hice". Lo integrantes del grupo ya lo saben y G.O. hizo el comentario : "woww.... si que sabe copiar"! La verdad es que esta cantante se hizo famosa en un dia y los comentarios que no podria haber juntado en toda su carrera los juntó en horas, aunque para su desgracia no son "favorables" a ella. Como dijeron por ahi: por cada 10 fans que tiene ella, 10.000 fans son para MBLAQ. Luego de los comentarios racistas de un amigo de la "cantante" una antifan para ella dijo: seguro que los sorprende ver nuestra reacción porque nunca vieron fans tan enojadas... seguramente porque nunca tuvo fans que la adoraran tanto como nosotras adoramos a MBLAQ. por ultimo hay algo que deberiamos aclarar. Las fans no estamos tan molestas por el plagio.... lo que realmente nos molestó fue leer lo que ella escribió, y que se llamara a sí misma "fan" de MBLAQ, que dijera que era fan y que le encantaba el grupo, que dijera que solo era un cover sólo para no ser demandada, cuando sola borra sus propias palabras, y seguramente olvida lo que dijo antes para decir: no robé nada, no plagié nada... luego conoce la banda y sus canciones... luego es fan... pero ella no copió nada, creanle (sí, claro). Lo último: cómo ya dije anteriormente en mis comentarios por ahi... estoy feliz.gracias a andrea me acabo de enterar que en america hay mas fans del k-pop y que no estaba tan solita como pensaba.... solo eso hay que agradecerle y decirle una cosa: hey, te hiciste famosa... apuesto a que tienes mas comentarios en tus paginas de los que podrias haber juntado en toda tu vida... lastima que no sean de fans, sino de antis. te recordaremos siempre como la "plagiadora de mblaq". "bendiciones" como ella dice :P para que vean que si es cierto : *http://siesdestino.com/2011/01/27/plagiando-que-es-k-pop-y-nadie-se-entera/ *http://www.facebook.com/video/video.php?v=1775435793152&oid=189030471125111&comments Discografía 'Discografia Coreana' Mini Albums thumb|left|240px Just Blaq (1er Mini Album) #Oh Yeah #G.O.O.D Luv #My Dream Fecha de lanzamiento: 14-Octubre de 2009 thumb|left|240px Y (2 Mini Album)''' #4 Ya' Stereo - Intro (Feat.Taewan a.k.a C-Luv) #Y (타이틀곡) #One Better Day #What U Want #Last Luv #Y (Instrumental) #One Better Day (Instrumental) '''Fecha de lanzamiento: 18-Mayo-2010 'Ábums' BLAQ Style (1Álbum)' #Sad Memories (Intro) #Stay #Cry #Darling / 그대여 #Throw Away / 버린다 #Rust / 녹thumb|left|228px #Tonight #Wish You Hadn’t / 이러지 않았으면해 #You’re my + #Rolling U #Oh Yeah(C-Luv & Blue Magic Remix) #Y (JR GROOVE Remix) #Different Beginning / 또 다른시작 (Outro) '''Fecha de lanzamiento: '''10-Enero-2011 'Repackage thumb|left|203px Blaq Style 3D Edition' (Repackage Album)' #다시 (Again) #돌아올 수 없는 (Can't Come Back) #You Fecha de lanzamiento: 22-Febrero-2011 'Colaboraciones ' thumb|left|179px If You Come Into My Heart # If You Come Into My Heart (Feat C-Luv) Para Jo Deok Bae 25o aniversario del álbum thumb|left|222px G20 Seoul Summit ' #Let's Go Colaboracion de: Gyuri (KARA), Seohyun (SNSD), Junsu (2PM), Changmin (2AM), Jaekyung (Rainbow), Jonghyun (SHINee), Sungmin (Super Junior), Kahi (After School), Luna (F(x) ), JiEun (SECRET), Junhyung (B2ST), Gayoon (4minute), Min (miss A), G.O (MBLAQ), Bumkey (2wins), G.NA, Son Dambi, Seo In Kook, IU, and Anna. 'Singles Promocionales ' thumb|left|280px '사랑해도 참는다 (If love goes) #사랑해도 참는다 (If love goes) Part 1 (MBLAQ) #사랑해도 참는다 (If love goes) Part 2 (MBLAQ) #Love Me Boy (Yang Jiwon Feat. 케이준) 'OST' thumb|left|180px Fugitive OST #Running Running #Bang Bang Bang És la pista nº1 i nº6 de 6 del CD del OST del drama de Fugitive. thumb|left|181px Feeling Sad #Feeling sad Dunto formado por Lee Joon (MBLAQ) & Hong Jong Hyun para el OST del drama Jungle Fish 2. Videografía thumb|294px|left|Oh Yeah - MBLAQ thumb|294px|right|G.o.o.d Luv - MBLAQ thumb|294px|left|Y - MBLAQthumb|294px|right|Cry - MBLAQ thumb|294px|left|Stay - MBLAQ Videos thumb|left|294px Galería De Fotos 0f885fc18d2421ee_mblaq_tbj_ad_4.png ny9t0m.jpg jjk.PNG 50839bd01f4d1c4b_mblaq_cosmopolitan_feb2010_preview_1.jpg 2b2cf075505e7458_mblaq_voguegirl_june2010_4.jpg 4cd5e12382205a74_MBLAQ_tbjnearby_summer2010.jpg 5345eda18206de8b_mblaq_tbj_ad_9.png Capturejy.PNG th.PNG 20100808_mblaqchilipaper_1.jpg 71c9373c6841219f_mblaq_vogue_girl_korea_dec_1_preview.jpg 2010050252203.jpg uyk.PNG ujt.PNG jk.PNG 0269908986e04e04_mblaq_tbj_ad_8.png guhiu.PNG jkm.PNG 20110106_mblaq_02.jpg 20110106_mblaq_01.jpg f8bdf1443bd61651787ed856d5240def_large.jpg c6889121c7b07fc6_mblaq_vogue_feb2011_5.jpg 48428e548719ad75_mblaq_vogue_feb2011_4.jpg 0dfedd59fd2b9419_mblaq_vogue_feb2011.jpg 20091026_mblaqdara01.jpg mblaq-new-album-ree-3.jpg mblaq-new-album-ree-2.jpg 'SeungHo' uho.PNG Pk-.PNG mblaqnewjunior.jpg seung-ho.jpg seong-ho.jpg SEUNG_HO_MBLAQ__09072010091640.jpg Seung_ho12.jpg 165498_10150158617367589_302237187588_8499786_3224871_n.jpg 164708_10150158617532589_302237187588_8499790_7056883_n.jpg 48.PNG 'Joon' hulh.PNG '+p.PNG mblaqnewjunior3.jpg Joon..jpg lee_joon_mblaq.jpg Joon.sonrisa.jpg lee.joon.pensativo..jpg 165293_10150158617152589_302237187588_8499782_783838_n.jpg 465-96.jpg 57U.PNG 'G.O' juup.PNG nj.PNG mblaqnewjunior2.jpg go. mblaq.jpg go.mblaq.jpg go1.jpg go-mblaq sexy.jpg 163009_10150158617187589_302237187588_8499783_117474_n.jpg 163935_10150158617757589_302237187588_8499799_8011710_n.jpg 35jt.PNG 'Thunder' ' uhh.PNG thunther.PNG mblaqnewjunior4.jpg thunder (mblaq).jpg Cheon_Dung1.jpg thunder.jpg thunder.black.jpg 35628_10150158617257589_302237187588_8499785_1706462_n.jpg 167520_10150158617897589_302237187588_8499805_1679905_n.jpg 56.PNG ' 'Mir' ' oyfdg.PNG nn.PNG mblaqnewjunior5.jpg Mir.de perfil..jpg Mir.jpg mir sexy.jpg Mir_actuación.jpg 166338_10150158617472589_302237187588_8499789_8204668_n.jpg 166592_10150158617852589_302237187588_8499802_7311761_n.jpg mblaq-new-album-ree-4.jpg ' Enlaces * Web Oficial - MBLAQ - Corea * Web Oficial - MBLAQ - Japón *Forum Intenacional - MBLAQ 'Twitter' *Twitter Oficial |G.O| *Twitter Oficial |Mir| *Twitter Oficial |SeungHo| *Twitter Oficial |Thunder|﻿ Categoría:Kgrupos Categoría:Kpop